


When You Make the Winchesters Shower

by Wild_fangirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_fangirl67/pseuds/Wild_fangirl67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a few minutes to shower,  John makes the boys take one together. Lots o' smut.<br/>Takes place about the end of season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Make the Winchesters Shower

"Boys, I told you to shower earlier. We have 20 minutes and we all smell like dead sewer rats." John grumbled. 

"Well, if we all take six minute showers then we should be able to-" Sam began.

"I'm not timing our showers down to the minute, Sam. You two can take one together for 10 minutes." John ordered.

"Are you kidding me? We're not seven." Dean protested.

"You don't have to look at each other. We're already wasting time. Just go!" Their father demanded. Dean grumbled  as they went into the bathroom and Sam closed the door.

"Okay, no looking at each other. Do not bump into me. I will hurt you." The older Winchester began. Sam started to undress, taking off his shirt and jeans, leaving his sculpted chest for his brother to see.

"Why do you care so much if I see your dick? Remember in high school? When I'd come home and you'd be on the bed j-"

"Yes, Sam. I remember. It's just weird now that we're both adults. Just, get in already, I don't want this to take longer than it has to," Dean complained. Sam shrugged and stood under the water, Dean following him. He reached for the bar of soap, and then dropped it. "Don't say it. Don't you dare say it," Sam let out a small laugh as Dean bent over to pick it up. Sam couldn't help but notice the curve of his ass. He looked down, then quickly turned around so his brother wouldn't see his growing hard on. He put some shampoo into his hair and then began to wash it. "You wash your hair like a girl, you know that?" Dean asked him.

"How do you wash your hair like a girl?" Sam asked him.

"You just do. You're embarrassing yourself," Dean replied. Sam scoffed, but it didn't go unnoticed. "Dude seriously. Do you really need my help for this? What if you're gonna have shower sex and then she laughs at you?" The older Winchester reached up his hands and began to move them around Sam's head.

"Dean, what the fuck are you doing?" The younger Winchester asked.

"Well you obviously couldn't do it right." He shot back. Sam tried to ignore the fact that Dean had moved closer to him and hoped that their dicks wouldn't collide. Though secretly, he wouldn't mind it. Then he felt Dean's privates collide with his own.

"Um, Dean? You're standing kinda close." Sam told him. 

"What're you talking about I'm not even that close to you," Sam cocked his head and then Dean looked down, realizing why Sam could feel him.  "You  **ever** bring this up, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" He asked Sam, who just shrugged. Sam moved his head right next to Dean's, their lips only centimeters apart. Dean gulped. Sam gently grazed his hand over Dean's back, forcing him to let out a soft moan. The younger Winchester started laughing.

"Dude you really have a thing for me, don't you?" He laughed and then started to back away from his older brother's face. 

"I'm going to kill you," Dean said. He stepped forward to hurt his little brother, but he slipped causing him to fall forward. Naturally he reached out for something to grab. His hand grabbed Sam's dick instead, who moaned unintentionally. "Wow Sammy," He began to mock his brother's words. "You really have a thing for me, don't you?" Sam gulped, then slowly nodded. Dean, who was still on the floor, looked up at his younger brother who let out a soft, strangled groan. 

"You look, um, really hot right now." Sam told him. Dean showed a sly grin, then gently touched his brother's cock. Sam took a deep breath in. "Dean, what're you doing?" He moved his hand up and down it, then put his lips dangerously close. "Dean?" He gently touched the head with his tongue then grazed his hands over his brother's thighs, making him shutter. 

"Shh, Sammy." He slowly moved his mouth over Sam's shaft and swirled his tongue around. He closed his lips around his brother's cock and began to move his head up and down. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair as his brother continued to have his tongue expertly swirl around. 

"Dean," He moaned softly. The older Winchester's hands made to his brother's ass and began groping it as he continued to suck. "Fuck, Dean." He groaned again when they heard a banging on the door.

"Boys! I'm giving you thirty seconds before I bust open that door. Let's go!" It was John.  Dean pulled his mouth off and gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, Sammy," He let Sam rinse out the soap and then turned off the water. They grabbed their towels and opened the door, Sam still half in shock of what happened. John angrily marched to the bathroom and slammed the door. The younger one went to get dressed when Dean stopped him. "Don't think I'm done with you yet, Sammy." Sam put his towel on the bed and lay on top of it.

"You gonna fuck me?"

"You want me to?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. Dean reached for his trusty bottle of lube and quickly slicked up two fingers. "You ever done this before?" He asked as he put them in. Sam moaned.

"Once, in college. How 'bout you?" The younger one asked. Dean just gave a small laugh in response. He pushed Sam's legs up and began to stretch his brother, he slicked up and slowly began to push into Sam.

"This good, Sammy? We don't have a lot of time." Dean told him. Sam gave a moan in response as Dean pushed deeper into him, finding his prostate.

"Jesus, Dean," He thrusted into Sam. He began to thrust harder repeatedly hitting Sam's prostate and reminding him he can't yell. "Dean, I can't, I'm gonna-" They heard the water stop.

"You've got good timing little brother." Dean said. He thrust into his brother harder and had to cover Sam's mouth because when he came, he was going to yell. Sam shooting his load set off Dean, who was breathing hard. He pulled out and raced to get on his jeans before John came out of the bathroom. Sam was still in shock when he heard the door knob turn. His come was on his stomach and Dean's was all over his ass. Quickly, he remembered he'd put a towel below himself. He grabbed both sides and made himself into a burrito, rolling off the bed as John stepped into the room.

"You okay, Sam?" He asked.

"What?  Yeah dad, I'm fine. Lemme just go to the bathroom to get changed." He raced to get his clothes and then scurried into the bathroom.

"Um, Dean, why was your brother wrapped in a towel on the floor?"

"He's a weird kid," Dean replied. "I got no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda awkward ending, but lemme know if you liked it. :)


End file.
